(a) Field of the Invention
The clutch control reversible transmission wheel system with bidirectional input and one-way output relates to a transmission structure, wherein the drive rotary direction of the input shaft of the wheel system with bidirectional input and one-way output is changed to make the direction of the output of the output shaft to be constant, which is characterized by controlling the release of the connectable or releasable clutch device installed between transmissions of the wheel system with bidirectional input and one-way output, the output shaft is moved reversely when reversely driven.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The limitation of the conventional gear train with dual rotary direction input and constant rotary direction output is to be locked when the output side is reversely driven.